warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Sentinels
Background In the North-Eastern sector of Imperial Space, the little known Chapter of the Iron Sentinels makes its home. Despite being a fairly old Chapter, the Iron Sentinels are not well known the the common man of the Imperium. Most people suspect that this is because they prefer to garrison worlds against invasion, and defend the common man, as opposed to crusading across the galaxy. Whether this is the truth or not, the current Chapter Master, Suten Rannec considers that there are more important things he has to contend with, like the constant attacks that his chapter must defend against. The chapter seems to have inherited their gene-father's aptitude for defence, combining a great depth of knowledge about the art of siege-craft, with the stubbornness commonly associated with the sons of Rogal Dorn. The Chapter garrisons its warriors across the system of their homeworld. Although these worlds do not technically belong to the chapter, they tithe to them nonetheless. The inhabitants of those planets have seen first-hand the usefulness these warriors and enjoy the security of even a handful. The Chapter doesn't have an overwhelming use for Close Combat soldiers, even though they still use them per the Codex. They use them to plug breaches in the defensive lines that, although rare, are a serious problem. Chapter Organization The Iron Sentinels chapter follow the Codex Astartes like their founding chapter. They have minor differences, but none worthy of any close scrutiny. *The First Company, known as 'The Ever Vigilant' is the Veteran Company of the Iron Sentinels. Compromised of a greater ratio of Sternguard to Vanguard, The Iron Sentinels are different in that they field standing squads of Terminators. The First company are veterans by the measure of any Chapter active, as the criteria for the consideration of promotion to the first are so tough, the First company is very rarely at one hundred per-cent. The veterans of the First have a greater operational freedom, in that they are permitted to petition the Chapter Master for permission to wander the Imperium, using their impressive skills to better aid the Imperium wherever they are needed. This also has the benefit of improving the standing of the chapter throughout the Galaxy. One such group, a team of five Sternguard, arrived on Baal during the invasions of Hive Fleet Leviathan and the assault led by Kha'Bandha, and fought with a ferocity that belied their number. *The Second Company, nicknamed 'The Bulwark' are the main standing company of the Iron Sentinels. They are a jack-of-all-trades force, being the epitome of the tactical flexibility that their Chapter Master is known for. More than one enemy force has underestimated the ability to wage a full-scale war from a Chapter that prefers to defend. *The Third Company, nicknamed 'Traitor Bane', are an Iron Sentinels Company that have spent more than their fair share of time combating the foul forces of Chaos, and as such, have found better ways to end the large threat they face. They feel their red trim symbolises the Blood of their brothers who fell to Chaos all that time ago. Such a symbolic philosophy, however, does nothing to detract from their hatred of traitors in all of their forms, and have a reputation accordingly. *The Fourth Company, known as 'The Breakers of the Green Tide' are an Iron Sentinels Chapter that gained their name for single-handedly breaking a Waaagh! that arose from nowhere. They have a particular talent for slaughtering Orks, whom they almost seem to enjoy fighting. Their fervour in slaying their green foes usually means that they are chosen to deploy on battlefields where Orks are a major threat. *The Fifth Company, nicknamed 'The Black Iron Brotherhood' are the final battle company of the Iron Sentinels. They are the most solemn company in the Chapter, taking each and every battle as seriously as if they expect it to be their last, even when the odds are in their favour. They are slow and methodical, and pull no punches, no matter who they face. They are usually deployed to calm down riots, their reputation and unwavering stares breaking the spirits of any who would oppose them, before a bolter is even raised. *The Sixth Company is a standard Reserve company, with the exception that, due to their Chapter possessing a decent number of old Legion Outrider Bikes, they deploy on those relics of millennia past as opposed to traditional bikes that the Chapters use today. *The Seventh Company is a standard reserve company, with no notable differences to the codex-standard Seventh Company. *The Eighth Company are the standard Assault reserve, seeing more training than action, however, due to Chapter Doctrine. *The Ninth Company are the standard Devastator reserve, with the only noticeable fact that the current Chapter Master, Suten Rannec, served as Captain of this Company until he was promoted to First, and then much later to Chapter Master. *The Tenth Company are your basic scouting company, though they are more used as long-ranged support with Sniper rifles, due to the Static nature of their Chapters Warfare. Scouts are watched carefully, with help always nearby in combat zones. While it's true they are the future of the Chapter, and as such need to prove their worth, the Chapter Council is in agreement that they shouldn't be left in hopeless situations. Culture and Lifestyle The Iron Sentinels follow a strict routine when not at War. The cultures of the planets within their home system are mixed, and as such, makes for a diverse Chapter. As such, they do have rules. A Battle-Brother is required to keep his helmet on during War, or while he is on duty, be the threat imminent or not. This means that usually, Battle-brothers only remove their helmets when they are on their home world. Despite this faceless aspect that some people find unnerving, each Marine is judged in temperament, and is expected to provide aid where possible to any member of the Imperium. It is at the discretion of the Marine whether he allows himself to become involved, but they are taught the orders of an Imperial General is only slightly ''more important that a woman worried that her husband has not returned home for a few days. This fosters a lack of ego, and is designed to ensure the Marine stays humble. At the end of their day, in the last half-hour before they sleep, the Chapter has implemented a new policy. For thirty minutes, the members of the Chapter seek out Battle-Brothers for socialization. They are encouraged to seek out the brother they have not personally spoken to before, to ensure strong ties. No member of the chapter, or its Leaders are exempt from this practice, meaning every member of the Chapter has spoken personally to their Chapter Master, their Master of Sanctity, their Chief Librarian, Master of the Forge and Master of the Apothecarion, ensuring that no one is excluded or made to feel like an outsider. Combat Doctrine As stated multiple times before, the Iron Sentinels are most comfortable when entrenched and ready for their enemy. Certain allowances must be made when facing the Tau, as their superior long-ranged Firepower would mean death for a static army. They are competent at fielded battles, at least on level with the basic Astartes Chapter. They gain great pride watching as enemies break against their defence. Orks and Tyranids are the typical enemy, and, being a fairly tactical army, they have adapted themselves accordingly. True to Imperial Fists and their stubborn nature, one the Iron Sentinels have dug in, they won't leave their posts unless ordered to do so, and even then it is grudgingly. Thankfully for the Chapter, their defences are only overcome infrequently, and the Tactical Genius of their leaders compensates for the rare, yet problematic occurrence. Armoury and Wargear The Iron Sentinels maintain their weapons, armour and vehicles with the utmost care. Each Marine is expected to care for his personal weapons and armour, and are called to account for every piece of Wargear that a Techmarine must repair. In respect of vehicles, the Iron Sentinels field all known variants of the Standard STC constructs. They particularly favour flying vehicles, such as Stormtalons, enjoying the support-role these craft can supply. It is also claimed they hoard relic-vehicles, especially those discovered pertaining to their Parent Chapter. They have at least one Land Raider Achilles in their vehicle bay. They have been known to field Old Astartes Legion Outrider Bikes. Sicaran battle tanks, and old Deimos Predator models are also claimed to be in use by this chapter. It is said that the chapter has access to Javelin Speeders, though this isn't confirmed by any source other than rumour. Dreadnoughts are also an uncommon sight, owing to the rarity in which an Iron Sentinel will be injured enough to attempt to save, owing to the nature of their preferred method of warfare. However, they are believed to have older patterns of Dreadnought amour in their armoury, and revere their dreadnoughts properly. Relations with Outside Forces Space Marine Chapters The Iron Sentinels are well known amongst their brother Astartes for being willing and able to assist their brothers, no matter the battlefield. They feel as though all Astartes are worthy of their assistance, even if they do not agree with some of the view and beliefs that their brothers share. Any Space Marine chapter in need of assistance will receive it, regardless of any differences or history. Known Chapter Allies: Blood Angels, Imperial Fists The Imperium The forces of the Imperium, which include the likes of the Astra Militarum, and the Adepta Sororitas, while being slightly lower on the list than another Space Marine Chapter would, are still high priority for the Iron Sentinels. The Inquisition The Inquisition receives a mixed reception from the Iron Sentinels. Although they too are servants of the Imperium, they have been responsible for the deaths of Millions of Imperial Citizens, through what the Sentinels believe to be insufficient evidence of corruption. Still, the Inquisition can expect to receive full help and support, as long as the orders do not consist of killing civilians, no matter the reason. Tau Empire, Eldar, Necron Although the basline Imperial sentiment regarding Xenos is hostility, the Iron Sentinels are not beyond working with these forces, when needed. Dark Eldar, Tyranids, Orks The Iron Sentinels view these races as pests, fit for nothing but extermination. Chaos Self explanatory. Traitors, heretics and mutants must be purged. Deathwatch Service The Iron Sentinels are in a difficult position. While the Chapter council recognizes the duty that all Space Marines have to ensure the safety of the Imperium, they have a strained relationship with the inquisition, making it a considerable investment from the Iron Sentinels to entrust their warriors with the Ordo Xenos. However, on those incredibly rare occasions that an Iron Sentinel is seconded to the Deathwatch, they prove their mettle. The Iron Sentinels are great believers in the bonds of brotherhood that they share, and, as such is shared with their cousins. Special Relationship with the Blood Angels During the invasion of Baal to Leviathan and Kha'Bandha, the five members of the Iron Sentinels 1st company now known as 'The Tears of Baal' defended Baal as best as they could, working with the Blood Angels and their successors to drive the enemy back. Although they tried to contact their Chapter for reinforcements, the message got through late, and the entire Iron Sentinels fleet dropped out of Warp travel mere days too late. The two chapters had worked together before, but this show of aid, while late, was not unappreciated, given the amount of the Chapter that had been mobilized to throw back the invaders from Baal. Grateful, the Sons of Sanguinius gifted five set of artificer armour, in Death Company style to the five warriors who had helped them in their hour of need. Dryly remarking that the team were more suicidal than even the most rage-lost member of the Death Company, Dante himself praised them, and personally thanked Suten, who had left Tianum to help, solidifying the relationship between the two chapters, and the successors of the Blood Angels present. Eighth Company Captain, Riyan, has also spent time training under the Blood Angels guidance, adapting their tactics and strategies to fit his Chapter, he has learned from some of the best assault specialists in the galaxy. Considering his command over the Assault Company, this has made him considerably more dangerous warrior and commander than before. Notable Iron Sentinels Suten Rannec, Chapter Master 'The Iron Tactician' - A Tactical mastermind, he current Chapter Master has certainly inherited his gene-fathers talent for Defensive Warfare. Even among his brothers, his mind is remarkable. Despite this, he doesn't prefer to lead from the front, as many Chapter Masters do. He isn't afraid to fight, but his talents are best served directing his warriors and concerting the entire battle at the same time. Sarn Bidus, Chief Librarian Sarn Bidus is a powerful psyker, quite possibly the most powerful psyker the Iron Sentinels have seen in their history. Although not known for their particular psychic prowess, especially when compared to their brothers like the Blood Ravens, Sarn seems to break the mold. He prefers to serve with the Fourth company, using his psychic talent and leadership against the Ork Menance. Ayamus Parsk, Master of Sanctity Ayamus is by far the most zealous Chaplain the Iron Sentinels have ever seen. Despite this, he remains a friendly and approachable member of the Chapter, and a zealous and ferocious warrior in battle. He enjoys serving with the Third, as they see more action against the Force of Chaos than most other companies. He is well renowned for leading from the front, throwing himself and his honour guard into suicidal situations and trusting that his faith will see him through. Astannus Morr, Master of the Forge Astannus is a rare Techmarine. He is one of two members of the Chapter to be considerably older then their new Chapter Master. He is stern and focused, completing the tasks he is given with almost machine-like precision and fervour. All of the machines used by the Iron Sentinels are familiar with the Forge Master, and will trust him with even the bleakest repairs. He takes particular pride in maintaining the Chapters relic-machines from the Heresy Era, like their Outrider Bikes and Javelins, for example. Dianus Ristan, Captain of the Second Dianus is the second oldest member of the Chapter, after Astannus. He has served the Chapter for long enough that he remains the most well-known figure to those outside the Chapter. He has served as the personal mentor to the current Chapter Master, and remains his main source of advice. Dianus is old, wise and, sometimes grouchy. His overall friendly demeanour gives him an amazing reputation, and the stories tell of him single-handedly banishing a Demon Prince back to the Warp, with nothing but a knife and a Grenade. Whether such stories are true or not, Dianus best embodies the tactics of his Company, being a flexible and skilled Commander. Riyan Barrkow, Captain of the Eighth Riyan is a curious Space Marine. He is irrepressibly cheerful and ethusiastic, throwing himself into battle with a sort of childish glee. He was a member of the same Scout company that Suten Rannec was, and the two became good friends. They served through the years, watching each others back, from the Assault to the Devastator squads, always together. Even now, though the duties of his Company are pressing, he still insists on serving as the bodyguard of his friend, brother and Chapter Master. When fielded with his company, he enjoys the sight of Assault Marines raining down on the enemy. Especially Tau. Quotes "Hmmm... I have a plan." "Really? Let me guess. It involves Jump packs?" "... Of course not..." -- Riyan Barrkow and Suten Rannec during the Defense of Jidas IV Gallery 1st Terminator.jpg|Iron Sentinels Terminator Iron Sentinels 3rd Company.jpg|Iron Sentinels 3rd Company Astartes Scout Company.jpg|Iron Sentinels Scout Company Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:10th Founding